


It's Always Been You

by cautiousArdent



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dominant Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cautiousArdent/pseuds/cautiousArdent
Summary: G'raha just wanted to make sure the Warrior of Light was sleeping soundly after arriving in The First again. That's all he meant to do.But what he sees makes him run to her room, glad for the cover of the night sky as he tries to compose himself.





	It's Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the ending of 5.0 ahead!!
> 
> I got real thirsty for some pwp fic so I had to write it. I'm not sorry.

They say curiosity kills the cat, and now G’raha Tia knows why. All he wanted to do was check in on the Warrior of Light, to make sure she was alright, or maybe even catch a glimpse of her sleeping face. She just arrived back on The First, after all, and she was probably tired. What he didn’t expect, however, was the great warrior not only wide awake, but sitting on her bed, legs spread as she pleasured herself, moaning as she did so. The miqo’te places his hand over his mouth as he watches on - why was he watching!? - and suddenly a small groan seems to fill the room. It took him a moment to realize it was his own voice. He can’t believe he caught her in such a vulnerable position, and why the hell is he still watching her as she pushes her fingers into herself!? He can scarcely breathe at the sight.

Putting his hand on the wall, G’raha can barely keep his composure as he hears the Warrior of Light moaning more and more. If he touched himself now, to her moans, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. He’d be too embarrassed to see her ever again! Yet he can’t help but to glance over at the vision on the wall as the warrior’s head falls back as she moans the loudest she’s had, arching her wet heat up into her fingers. The miqo’te swallows, not even hearing that she had whispered his name. He wants to be there with her, to touch and feel that body of hers under him. Without even thinking, G’raha closes the portal and starts to walk hastily towards the Pendants where the Warrior of Light’s room was. He’s so glad he’s grown accustomed to wearing this robe of his, as it hid his erection as he walked.

Only nodding to the Pendants’ innkeeper, G’raha rushes towards her room. He bites his lip and tries to control his breathing before he hears a muffled groan come from inside. That was his undoing, as he knocks on the door without a second thought, making the Warrior of Light gasp out of both surprise and lust. 

Before she can say a single word, the miqo’te says, “It’s only me,” trying not to give away the lust he had in his voice, though it didn’t work quite well. He practically moans out his words, his ears pinning back as he hears his own voice. It wasn’t supposed to be like this! “I-I apologize, if you’re busy--” he starts, but is interrupted by the woman of his affections for literally a century opening the door with her clothes half-thrown on. Before he can say anything more, she takes him by his hand and drags him into her bedroom, making the miqo’te yelp softly in surprise. 

The warrior gazes over G’raha with lust-filled eyes, making the miqo’te shift awkwardly. “I didn’t mean to interrupt--” he started, but he's the one interrupted as her lips meet his in a passionate kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, G’raha clings to whatever fabric he can as they kiss, the Warrior of Light moaning into his mouth as she opens her own. He didn’t quite know how his first kiss with someone he loved dearly would go, but he didn’t expect them to fully make out! Still, in their lust-filled state, their tongues danced around each other, both of them moaning as they cling to one another. G’raha is the one that parts first, needing to catch his breath, watching the woman closely. It felt like time stopped when he saw her smile at him. 

Suddenly, though, she’s kissing him again, this time pulling at his robes as they do so. At first, the miqo’te didn’t know what to think; how would he even explain to her about how hard he had gotten?! But it didn’t seem to matter to her, all that mattered was getting his robes off. Parting again, G’raha helps the warrior and takes off his robes, letting them fall to the floor without a care in the world. He notices the warrior lick at her lips as she looks down to his crotch, shifting to hide the fact that he was already leaking precum onto his pants. “G’raha,” she moans as she slides her hands around his waist, pulling him into yet another kiss. 

It shouldn’t have taken him by surprise at how strong the Warrior of Light is, yet she scoops him up with ease in the middle of their heated kiss, making the miqo’te gasp. Gently, she lays him on the bed, a smirk donning her face as she climbs on top of him. “A-ah, wait--” he starts, but she puts a finger to his mouth. “Let me do all the work,” she tells him, seductively. At this, he can’t help but nod as he watches her undress herself completely, putting on a little show for him, putting her hands over her chest playfully and winking when she notices him staring.

Biting his lip, G’raha reaches up to put his hands on the Warrior of Light’s hips, running his hands up and down her sides. She gasps a little at the touch, leaning down to kiss the miqo’te again as she pulls on his pants, getting them off with ease. G’raha gasps as the cold air hits his dick. His breathing only quickens more when the Warrior of Light starts to trace down his chest along where his skin ends and the crystal began. She looked at him, lust gone momentarily as it’s replaced by love and a bit of sadness. Reaching up, G’raha pulls her back into a heated kiss, and as soon as they part, he murmurs, “I’ll never regret it.” The Warrior of Light has to blink back her tears before leaning down to return his kiss, more gently this time. 

“I love you, Raha. I always have,” she whispers, making the miqo’te hold his breath and have to blink back tears of his own. “I’ve always loved _you_,” he whispers back, making her smile. “I know.” She gives him another kiss before sitting back up on his lap, smirking at him. She runs her hand along his dick, making him gasp and moan, squirming beneath her. It takes her only a moment to lift herself up, still wet from playing with herself from before. G’raha watches as she lowers herself onto him, moaning as soon as she felt his dick rub her entrance. He moans, too, closing his eyes tight as the woman who’s been his inspiration for the longest time continues to push his length into herself, becoming a moaning and blushing mess beneath her. She moans his name as she takes him in further, running her hands along his chest. Taking a peek up at her, the miqo’te’s eyes widen at the sight of the Warrior of Light on top of him, cheeks flushed and eyes staring down at him with lust. “Raha,” she manages to moan out, though strained as she finally pushes him all the way inside her. G’raha moans loud at the same time, not being able to help thrusting upwards into her. She gasps and cries out as he does so, making the miqo’te’s ears twitch with excitement.

After a moment of the both of them just catching their breath, the Warrior of Light murmurs, “I’m going to move, okay?” G’raha can’t bring himself to say anything, so he just nods a few times, unable to contain his excitement. The woman chuckles at this before nodding back once and lifting herself off of his cock part way and lowering back down. They both moan. She does this several more times, picking up the pace eventually, bouncing up and down on her beloved’s dick. G’raha can’t take his eyes off of her, whining when he thrusts upwards again, trying to meet her tempo. Of course, there’s one thing that’s distracting him. Well, two to be exact. He moves his hands up, but he can’t bring himself to do something so crass as touching her breasts! Especially without permission. But the way they’re bouncing… It got him even more hot and bothered!

She notices him staring, however, smirking as she puts her hands on his and leads them to her chest. “Touch me all you want,” she whispers into his ear before kissing him roughly. Moaning into the kiss, G’raha gently gropes at her breasts, making the Warrior of Light groan before pulling away. But of course, she had to employ a new tactic and nips at his bottom lip before doing so. He gasps loudly, involuntarily groping at her chest harder, making the woman moan. She hums, making the miqo’te wonder if she really liked that.

Soon, though, she’s leaning back on his cock again, this time pulling all the way out before suddenly coming back down. G’raha thrusts upwards to meet her halfway, both of them crying out in pleasure. He even begins to moan her name as if it’s the only word he knows anymore. This just encourages her to go faster, thrusting herself down on top of him more and more. He gropes at her chest again, running his thumbs across her nipples, rubbing circles there. “Raha!” she cries out, face flushed from all the pleasure she’s receiving. He can’t help but to moan as he runs his hands down her sides. They rest on her hips, trying to help steady her. “Gods, Raha! You feel amazing inside me!” she moans out. This just makes the miqo’te whine in response, “You feel amazing, too!”

They quickly find a matching pace, G’raha holding the Warrior of Light’s hips tightly. He whines her name, which makes her lean down and kiss him more. When they part, panting for air, the miqo’te moans loud when the warrior thrusts her hips downwards and tightens herself around his cock. “I-I’m--!” he cries out, head falling back. The woman’s head falls to one side as she gasps and moans, continuing their pace. Soon, G’raha thrusts upwards once more as he comes with a shout, her name upon his lips. The Warrior of Light moans loudly as she can feel herself getting filled with his come, thrusting downwards again and again until she can feel herself get close. 

“A-ah, Raha!” she yells as she comes as well, slowing her pace until she stops. Moaning lightly, she brings herself forward and lays on top of her partner. She nuzzles into his neck and covers his cheek and neck in kisses. G’raha hums as he wraps his arms around her, gazing into her eyes. She gazes back at him, pushing some of his hair from his eyes. He smiles shyly at her, barely able to comprehend the fact that they just did _that_. Together. He and the Warrior of Light. His inspiration. His love. And she loved him, too? How was this happening. 

His confusion must have been on his face, as the woman laying on top of him smiles and rests her head on his shoulder. She wraps her arms around him, too, cuddling with him as best as she could. His cock is still inside her, after all, and she wanted it to stay that way until the last possible moment. Not that she’d tell him out loud.

She hums, a playful smile on her lips as she traces her finger on his chest again. This time she doesn’t seem saddened by his crystal half; rather more intrigued and lovingly looking at him. “Raha,” she murmurs, startling him out of his daze. “Y-yes?” he asks, still not quite used to her calling him that. Not anymore, at least. It’s been far too long.

Looking up at him from where she laid, she smiles and watches him with loving eyes. “I love you.” She leans up and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips, the miqo’te returning the kiss right after. He watches her with just as much love in his eyes, though tears threatened to fall. He never imagined that this could happen. “I love you, too,” he whispers back, nuzzling into her neck. She gasps and giggles softly at the feeling, making G’raha smile warmly. 

But his smile fades a little. Of course the Warrior of Light had to notice and her smile fades as well. “Raha? What is it?” she asks. He shakes his head. “No, I just--” There’s a pause as he glances to her expectant face. He swallows hard. “Are you certain… you want to be with _me_? I’m-- I can’t return--” But before he can even continue, the woman gently puts her finger against his lips.

“Yes, Raha, I’m sure.” A small smile forms on her lips when he tries to protest, but she ends up silencing him again. This time with a peck on the lips. She murmurs to him after they part, “You mean so much to me. I can’t think of anyone else I want to be with. Not even the other you on The Source. _You_ are the one I want to be with. The Crystal Exarch, G’raha Tia. It's always been you.” As soon as she finishes speaking, G’raha begins to cry, silently sobbing as he held her closer to him. The Warrior of Light tears up herself, nuzzling into his chest and peppering his skin with small kisses. He whispers how much he loves her over and over again as she does this, making her smile as she leans up to kiss him passionately.

“I'll always love you, Raha,” she murmurs as they part. G’raha smiles lovingly at her. “And I'll always love you,” he responds, kissing her forehead. They close their eyes and drift off to sleep with smiles on their faces.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

In the middle of it all, the other Scions had stood outside the Warrior of Light’s door for a brief moment before they all heard moaning sounds. They had been told she was back on The First and they wanted to greet her. But it seemed like someone was already, well, in the middle of something like that.

Ryne was about to ask if the woman was alright, but before she could say anything, Thancred clears his throat loudly and takes her by the hand and drags her away from the room. Alisaie and Alphinaud stare at the door, then look at each other before backing away slowly and leaving as if nothing happened. Though they still wore an expression of shock as Urianger watches them leave. Y’shtola crosses her arms and taps her finger on one arm. “This is most unexpected,” she comments, sighing as she turns around. “I suppose such relations are imperative even to she,” Urianger replies before following after her. They’ll just greet the Warrior of Light in the morning. She seemed far too busy at the moment.


End file.
